


those were the days

by spicyyuuri



Series: prompts from tumblr [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: phichit asks yuuri for some help before going to a party





	those were the days

> **Anonymous said** :  PhichitxYuuri back in the Detroit days? Helping each other out if you know what I mean ;)

* * *

Phichit nibbled the inside of his lip as he paced back and forth, his eyes finding their way to the clock on his nightstand every time he turned towards it.  There was a swarm of butterflies causing a storm in his stomach, and he could feel his blood racing through his veins as a thin layer of sweat started to form on his forehead.

He jumped slightly, nearly tripping over a pair of slippers, as the door to the dorm opened and his roommate stepped across the threshold.

“Y-Yuuri!”  Phichit cried in greeting, his voice cracking.

Yuuri looked at his best friend for a moment before stepping towards his side of the room to set down his skate bag at the foot of his bed, before tossing his hoodie on top of it. 

“You okay?”  Yuuri asked, turning back to Phichit, who was wringing his hands in front of him, a nervous habit.

“I, uh, yeah.  Why do you ask?”

Yuuri cocked his head to the side before sitting on the edge of his bed.  “You seem nervous.”  He paused for a moment and squinted.  “You’re sweating.”

Phichit considered his next move for a moment before sighing.  It was no use hiding anything from Yuuri.  They had lived together long enough to know when the other wasn’t being completely honest.

“Well, I was invited to a party this weekend…” Phichit started, his cheeks turning a rosy pink.  “And, uh, there is someone I may or may not want to get closer to going to said party. In fact, they are the one that invited me…”

Yuuri nodded slowly, not really sure what Phichit was getting at.  He had, of course, heard Phichit gushing about the guy from one of his classes, but he hadn’t really thought much more of it.

“What is the problem?”  Yuuri asked once Phichit had remained quiet.

“Well, I, this is embarrassing.”

“No need to be embarrassed, Phichit.”

Phichit glanced up to Yuuri before nodding, his eyes once again downcast.  

“I haven’t kissed anyone or anything since high school, and I haven’t gone any further with anyone,  _ ever _ .  And I am nervous that this weekend there is a possibility that could happen, especially because there will be alcohol.  And I will be completely inexperienced, and I won’t know what I’m doing and it will be a complete disaster.”

Whatever Yuuri had been expecting, that hadn’t been it.  His eyebrows rose as he listened to his friend before Phichit continued, surprising Yuuri further.

“Will you help me?”

“Say what?  Help how, exactly?”

Phichit gulped down a thick lump in his throat as he looked right at Yuuri, his gaze serious as ever.  He stepped forward, unable to speak, until he was standing right in front of Yuuri.  Phichit moved his hands up to cup Yuuri’s cheeks, causing the latter’s eyes to widen.

“P-Phichit?”

Phichit, however, remained quiet as he leaned down to capture Yuuri’s lips with his own.

When Yuuri had stepped through the door a few minutes earlier, this had been the last thing he thought would happen.

Phichit pulled back after a moment of Yuuri not reciprocating, though kept his hands firm on his face.

“Please help me.”

Everything finally clicked in Yuuri’s mind at that, and his eyes searched Phichit’s for any sort of sign that he was joking, but he found none.  Finally, Yuuri nodded.

“I’ll have you know that I am probably, if not more, inexperienced than you.”  Yuuri said, his voice much quieter as he felt his face start to warm.

“Well, then we can help each other.” Phichit said with a nod before leaning in to brush his lips against Yuuri’s once more.

This time, Yuuri kissed back.

And strangely, neither of the boy’s felt strange kissing one another.  It almost felt natural doing so, even when Phichit was pushing Yuuri onto his back on the bed and crawling up to straddle his hips.

Yuuri was the first to attempt to deepen the kiss, as his tongue slipped out and across Phichit’s lips in a request for access.  Phichit parted his lips and their tongues met in a nervous dance.  Phichit’s hands moved up into Yuuri’s hair as he turned his head slightly, exploring Yuuri’s mouth with his own.  Yuuri’s arms had been pinned at his sides, but he slowly moved them up so his hands rested on Phichit’s waist. 

Phichit was the first the break away from the kiss, breathing heavily to fill his lungs back up with oxygen.  His eyes were half-lidded as he looked over Yuuri’s face before slowly descending to Yuuri’s neck.  Yuuri gasped at the contact and moved his head to the side, giving Phichit a bit more room to explore with his tongue and his lips.  

Yuuri’s grip tightened on Phichit’s waist as his blood started to rush south towards his groin.  He could feel his face heating up at the thought of Phichit turning him on, and he was momentarily embarrassed until Phichit’s hips moved in a way, causing them ot brush together.  Yuuri, still hot in the face, was relieved to find that he wasn’t the only one.

Yuuri turned his head to recapture Phichit’s lips as he moved his hands around to cup his ass, pulling him closer.  As Phichit pressed against Yuuri, he couldn’t help but moan into the other’s mouth before pulling back.

“Is this okay?”  Phichit asked, voice hoarse as Yuuri nodded before their lips moved together once more.

Yuuri continued to knead at Phichit’s rear as the latter broke the kiss again, this time to concentrate on pushing up Yuuri’s shirt.  He shimmied down Yuuri’s body as he pushed the shirt up over Yuuri’s stomach, exposing the expanse of skin before leaning down to lavish it with kisses.  Phichit’s bangs brushed against Yuuri’s skin that tickled in a way that he had never felt before.

Phichit continued to push the shirt up over Yuuri’s chest until Yuuri had to sit up and pull the shirt over his head himself.  After tossing it to the side, Yuuri fell back to his bed and Phichit moved up to his chest, latching his lips to one of the boy’s nipples.  Yuuri gasped at the touch, feeling so much better than his own hand.  

Phichit moved from side to side, giving each equal attention before he slowly started to move back down Yuuri’s body, his tongue following straight down over his stomach to his belly button.  He shifted his body again to continue lower, glancing up to Yuuri to make sure that he was still okay.

Yuuri’s head was so far in the clouds there was no way he could say no to Phichit at this point.  His erection was starting to strain against his briefs and if Phichit wanted to free him, who was he to decline?

Phichit tugged Yuuri’s work out pants down lower and lower until a small tuft of hair poked out the top.  He bit the inside of his lip as he looked at it before looking back to Yuuri, before back down once more.  He placed kisses over his lower stomach and over his hips, grazing his tongue over the skin as one hand moved up to cup around the bulge in Yuuri’s pants.  Yuuri hissed at the touch, wanting more.

Yuuri could feel Phichit hesitate for a moment as his fingers curled around the waistband of his pants.  He looked down to see Phichit’s face bright red, embarrassed.

“It’s okay.”  Yuuri whispered quietly, seeing that Phichit needed some sort of reassurance.  When he spoke, a small smile crossed Phichit’s lips and he nodded, tugging down Yuuri’s pants and briefs.

Yuuri gasped as the cool air hit his warm body, and his cock rose up into Phichit’s face.  Phichit’s eyes widened at the sight, as though he hadn’t been expecting it at all despite  _ feeling _ it through the two layers of fabric.

Phichit’s movements were slow and precise, and Yuuri by no means tried to rush him along.  Yuuri’s stomach was clenching with nerves as he slowly came to realize what exactly what was going on, the sudden cloud of lust that had come over him while they had been kissing had dulled his senses until he felt Phichit’s hand wrap around his dick.

“Oh fuck…” Yuuri groaned, letting his head fall back against the bed and as Phichit’s hand moved off of him.

“Bad?”

“ _ No _ .  Good.  You can do that.”  Yuuri said, almost breathless as Phichit’s hand slowly wrapped around him again.

Phichit wasn’t exactly sure what to do.  Sure, he had jerked himself off plenty of times, but he hadn’t done it to anyone else before at this angle.  But he slowly stroked Yuuri, his eyes darting to Yuuri’s face and back to make sure he was doing okay.  The soft noises leaving the other’s mouth though were reassuring.

Yuuri raised his head after a moment and reached for Phichit.  Phichit frowned as Yuuri managed to hook his hand around one of the front most belt hoops on the other’s jeans.

“Come here.”  Yuuri muttered, tugging Phichit with a bit of difficulty before he finally crawled forward enough for Yuuri to hook his arm around Phichit’s leg.

It took a few moments for Phichit to grasp what Yuuri was getting at.

“Oh.   _ Oh _ !”

Phichit moved his leg to once again straddle Yuuri, though this time facing the opposite direction.  And he was glad he couldn’t see the other, for his face was  _ on fire _ as he moved to wrap his hand back around Yuuri’s waiting cock.

Yuuri, now with something to do, moved his hands over Phichit’s clothed thighs slowly before moving up to unfasten the button at the front of his pants.  He popped it open easily enough and his eyes widened at the sight of the other’s lack of underwear.  Yuuri bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from saying anything.

Yuuri moaned quietly as he felt Phichit’s thumb brush over the head of his cock, as his own hands moved up to wrap around Phichit.  He could hear the other hiss at the touch as he slowly started to stroke him.

Both continued to move their hands steadily for a short while, and Phichit was the first to take the next step.  He let his tongue run across his bottom lip before he leaned forward enough to let it flick across the head.  He scrunched his nose at the bitter taste, though by the noise that Yuuri had made, he decided it was worth it enough to do it again.

Phichit continued to do so until he was feeling more confident before slipping Yuuri into his mouth completely, his tongue swirling around his cock as he pulled back off with a rather lewd sounding pop.

“ _ Shit _ , Phichit.”  Yuuri groaned from beneath him, his touches faltering somewhat from the sensation.

“Bad?”

“ _ Good. _ ”

Phichit hummed quietly and nodded, taking a mental note that he was doing the right thing before descending down on Yuuri once again.

Poor Yuuri was having a rough time trying to concentrate on Phichit, and he felt awful.  No one had ever gone down on him before, and honestly he had no idea what he was doing, but Phichit was doing something quite right with his tongue.  He closed his eyes tight as he reached back with his free hand to bring a pillow closer to prop his head up so Phichit was more in reach to his mouth.  His tongue darted out quickly to draw a quick stripe up the side of the other’s cock, and this time it was Phichit’s turn to moan.  Yuuri grinned to himself before doing it again on the opposite side.

Despite the fact that neither of them knew what the hell they were doing, they seemed to figure it out on their own.  Phichit’s movements were slow as his tongue continued to swirl around Yuuri’s sensitive skin, while Yuuri’s movements were a bit quicker, his causing him a bit of grief from the angle.  He made it work, though.

The room was filled with their soft moans and wet lips smacking against damp skin, and the noises made Phichit squirm over Yuuri slightly as he could feel a ball in the pit of his belly start to tighten with his impending orgasm, a feeling he could recognize.  Phichit pulled off of Yuuri as he could feel himself reaching his end, and he quickly pumped the other’s cock with his hand in lieu of his mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ , Yuuri…” Phichit groaned against the base of Yuuri’s cock as the other continued to bob his head upward, he could feel himself grazing the back of Yuuri’s mouth, not being let any further.

And there wasn’t much warning from Phichit as the boy became silent before gasping and filling Yuuri’s mouth with his seed.  Yuuri scrunched his nose at it as he continued to pump Phichit with his hand, and he looked side to side to try and find something in his reach to spit in, with no luck.  And it didn’t help that Phichit had chosen that very moment to enclose him with his mouth, causing him to swallow and moan before he choked.

Phichit wasted no time in picking up his pace, moving faster with his mouth and his tongue than he had been before.  Yuuri’s moans were non stop as Phichit continued on with his ministrations.

Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to hold out much longer, and his hands gripped Phichit’s thighs at the sides of his head tightly, as though it was a warning.  Within a few moments, Yuuri’s eyes were rolling back as he hit his peak just as Phichit had pulled off of him, his face quickly covered in sticky white.

Yuuri moaned softly as Phichit continued to work his hand on his cock before coming to a complete stop.  They both were breathing heavy, and Phichit sat up and crawled to Yuuri’s nightstand for a tissue to wipe his face.  He tossed the tissue to the side before turning back to Yuuri, who had his arm over his face, now completely embarrassed at what they had done.

“Was that okay?”  Phichit asked, his cheeks burning as he crawled back to Yuuri before collapsing beside him.

Yuuri nodded slowly.  “I think you will survive that party just fine, Phichit.  Just perfectly fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) ««« inbox currently closed to prompts  
> 


End file.
